


Just His

by tryslora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gamefic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-21
Updated: 2008-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Adrian's stepmother tries to keep him out of his siblings' lives, Adrian decides differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just His

**Author's Note:**

> The characters and world of Harry Potter are owned by JK Rowling; no infringement is intended and I'm making no money off of this.
> 
> This was written as a background story during a challenge to write background for someone else's character in the game Firebird Ascending (prior to the release of DH). Adding it to my archive here.

**February, 1985**

He had waited until she was asleep.

Very, very asleep, past the point of whispered movements when Father tiptoed out. Past the point of rolling over as if she'd heard him when he paused on the threshold of her room.

He bent down and pressed one finger to his lips, and Charles stared back at him wide-eyed but utterly silent. Which made him thankful, since he wasn't certain his not-yet-a-year-and-a-half old brother understood everything. But silence was critical just now if they were to sneak in. And as the eldest, at just over seven years, he had been responsible for the plan.

"Lee-ee?" Charles' baby voice was hushed and cautious, and Adrian refused to groan out loud. He squeezed his brother's hand and held him there, quiet, until he was certain Drusilla still slept. Then carefully, they moved forward to the bassinet.

Adrian reached down and hauled Charles up onto his hip, standing awkwardly with the weight of the toddler in his arms. She was so jealous of this little bit, so cold to Adrian. But he was determined that he would meet his new sister on his own terms.

Charles stuck his thumb in his mouth and just watched as Adrian reached out one cautious finger to touch the sleeping baby's forehead. Her eyes flickered open, face screwing up as if she would cry. He held his breath and just looked at her, silently willing her to see him and relax. Then she smiled with a silent coo, and he smiled back. And with that smile she cemented her place in his heart. This little scrap of being was his sister. More importantly, like her brother before, she was just plain his. And he would protect what is his.


End file.
